Last Wish
by Virus047
Summary: A young boy diagnosed with Lung Cancer gets his last wish. R/R.


Last Wish.  
  
I was 15 when they diagnosed me with Lung Cancer. I was not a smoker and was rarely around smokers. Some how I still got it. The signs progressed and they gave me only five months to live. Yet is has been 8 months. I am still alive.  
  
I have been a Star Trek Fan for years. When I was first born, my mom and dad watched the old show reruns and then the Next Generation came out. So I was raised watching TNG. I fell in love with it right away. While every one else was out playing Cow Boy and Indian, I was in Playing Captain Kirk and Klingons. Every one thought I was strange, yet I did not care.  
  
At the age of 7 my dad picked me up a set of the old series episodes. From then on I was watching them. 24 hours a day, my mind was on Trek. Dream of trek, eat Trek, sleep Trek, play Trek act Trek and so on.  
  
Around 1995 or so, The Generations Movie came out. I saw it seven times, each time with me wearing my custom fit Star Fleet Uniform. After my 6th time the local news came to my house and did and interview about me. I was the biggest Trek fan around. The news asked me all kinds of questions, I knew them all. It was fun until they printed the article. When returning to school the next day, the whole school laughed at me. They called me names, like Klingon Dork, Vulcan Idiot. I was so overwhelmed with people making fun off me, I had to go to home schooling.  
  
The Home schooling was hard but the best thing was I got to watch Trek even more. By 1997 First Contact came out and once again I saw the movie a million times. I thought it was the best of the movies, but still Khan was a good one too. While the Voyager Series and my love of the show grew I began to watch DS9 My local Cable provider did not have any channels that showed it so I had never gotten to see it! I loved them all. I would go to all the Conventions, and always wanted to meet the actors, but never did.  
  
Around 1999, I began to get tired very easy and run out of breath. For a few months I did not tell any one about it. Yet one day while walking my dog Targ, I had to chase after him after he began to chase a cat. I ran out of breath. I felt dizzy and fell down. I went into achoma. Targ saved me, by barking for help after he saw I was hurt.  
  
I woke a day or two later and was in the hospital. I recovered and then got the news. I had Lung Cancer and it was terminal. I was going to die. I was told I would not live much longer. I was in shook. The worst thing was the new movie was coming out and I could not see it. Yet one day while I lay on my bed in my room, my mom came in with a video tape of the Movie. The Movie theater made a copy for me to watch. I sent them a thank you letter after I watched the movie a thousand times.  
  
My mom worked for the Make a Wish Foundation. She signed me up and I wished for several things. Number one on my list was to meet the Voyager Cast and visit the Voyager bridge set. Second was to go have dinner with William Shatner, and third was to have World Peace. Off course about three weeks later after turning the wish form in, I got a letter saying I was invited to the Voyager Set and to meet the actors of the Voyager Series! My wish and my Dream had come true.  
  
Things took at turn for the worst as I began to cough up blood during my trip to the Set. I was put in the hospital and told I would not make it much longer. To keep my mind off of the pain I watched old episodes of TNG. And slowly I began to get better. I was up and walking in a week. So they quickly rescheduled my trip to meet the actors and visit the Bridge Set.  
  
After a quick check up I was told that I could go. So we left that night. Arriving in the morning and quickly heading for our hotel. My dad was telling me of all the things we would do while we were here beside visit the Bridge and actors. I did not care, the only thing I wanted was to be walking on the bridge, and talking to Jeri Ryan.  
  
We arrived the next morning at the Studio where the set was kept. It was a huge. A man named Josh meet us and showed us in. He told us what we were going to do. First we would head to the Bridge Set and then after a quick tour of the rest of the Ship Sets we would meet the actors at the Bridge. My mom worried that all the walking might cause me pain so she gave me a few pain pills and I was off walking in no time.  
  
The Bridge was bigger than I thought. I stepped through the turbolift doors next to Tuvoks Station. I walked all around the bridge, moving slowly taking the sights in. The Captain chair, the Helm, everything was just like on the show. Josh showed us the rest of the ship for about three hours. It was so fun. I think we used about things of film taking so many pictures and we had not even meet the Actors yet.  
  
When the official Tour was done, I was taken to the bridge and was told that the Actors would be there soon. After a few moments the Turbo Lift doors parted and in walked the crew. Out of uniform of course. For an hour I talked to them. Chatted and learned about there experiences. The whole time I looked at the Captains chair. I wanted to sit in the chair see what Janeway sees. I felt funny wanting to ask them Kate Mulgrew this but I had too. I approached her before she left, and asked. She said it was fine and the whole crew watched me as I did it.  
  
I had felt tired and it was a relief to sit down. I eased into the chair and sat down. Suddenly a wave of cold ness washed over me. I felt tired. I looked at the actors around me smiling as I looked at them. I felt cold and muttered it out loud. There expressions changed to horror, as I felt blood streaming from my mouth. I felt so tired and soon found my self falling asleep. The long sleep. I knew what was going on. I would dream. I would be happy. I would be happy. I had my wish and it was time to go..the actors began to scream for help...I was happy.. 


End file.
